


Happy Beasts

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Rumple and Belle find some strange creatures in their son's bedroom.





	Happy Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyunnKazan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> RyunnKazan asked: Toddler!Gideon developing magic and bringing his weird-ass toys into legit terrifying monsters!  
> Alright these monsters are not exactly terrifying, but I hope you like it.

Rumplestiltskin have always known Belle had a thing for weird stuff, but he wasn't expecting Gideon to take this from her. His playroom was filled with the ugliest toys he had ever seen in his life, it seemed that after his dinosaur obsession was over, he needed to move on to something new and the Happy Beasts were his choice.

They were little colourful – in the most horrible tones – monsters, every single one with a new kind of grimace in their faces that always made Gideon giggle whenever he got a new one. Rumple was pretty tired of them. Wherever he went in his house, he seemed to be stumbling into a stupid Happy Beast and grumbling moodily because of them. It never failed in making Belle laugh though as she found it amusing how much he hated the toys.

Rosie, their one-year-old girl, had tried reaching for them once and Rumple simply started to hide those things from her, saying his little princess wasn’t allowed to play with any beasts. Of course, his wife had quip for it, one about how he didn’t mind at all when it was the own Belle playing with a beast. But truth be told, he wanted to free the whole house from the little monsters, however Gideon wouldn’t let him. At least, not so soon.

It was already late night and he had just finished bathing Rosie and pulling her into pretty pink pyjamas when he heart the strange noises coming from his son’s bedroom. He should already be in bed waiting for papa to come and tell him a bedtime story while mama took her own bath and waited for him to go back to their bedroom so they could – with some luck – have some quality adult time together. But if the bangs behind the closed door told Rumple something, was that this was going to be one of those tough nights.

“Papa?” Rosie inquired, staring at him with her huge blue eyes full of uncertainty.

She didn’t like loud noises. If the house wasn’t drowned in silence during the night, she would awake fussy and whiny, refusing to go back to sleep and make her parents stay up all night with her. It was the ups and downs of parenting, but Rumple couldn’t love it more, however when a grunt came from Gideon’s room, he started to get really worried.

“Let’s see what your brother is plotting inside there, huh?”

Opening the door, Rumple had to get a tight hold of the knob not to fall when he was hit by a three-foot-tall monster who giggled at the impact and ran downstairs as another two followed him, while three of them fought for Gideon. The boy was swinging in the air, laughing as he was pulled by all of them, the beasts holding his legs and arms tightly.

“Gideon, what is it?”

“Friends, papa! The Happy Beasts!”

Looking up at Gideon’s shelve, he noticed they were empty. Magic, he thought, the boy was finally showing up his gifts. He pulled Rosie down to the floor and she took some shaky steps to the little monsters, hitting the leg of a purple one and giggling at him.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let her free, to toddle around, but he needed both hands to pick Gideon from the monsters’ hands – who fought with him for the boy, as they apparently though they were a funny toy – and pull both children aside as he waved a hand and made them go back to their original form: ugly stuffed things.

“Rumplestiltskin,” Belle’s angry voice shout out from behind him. “Why are there three beasts in my kitchen?”

He snapped his fingers, knowing the remaining monsters would disappear and watched as Belle picked Rosie from the floor, cradling her close to her chest and pressing a kiss to her temples as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Care to explain?”

“It was Gideon,” he defended himself. “He has magic, as told you I suspected he did.”

Belle’s mouth fell open and she glanced down at their boy, who was now distracted with his bookshelf looking between the titles as if he could read them, even though he was only three.

“It can’t be.”

“Oh, yeah, sweetheart, it can,” Rumplestiltskin answered, taking the three fallen toys from the floor and showing them to her. “Three live monsters, three Happy Beasts. You’ll find another three downstairs.”

She took a deep breath and offered a hand to Gideon, tucking him in bed and offering a book to Rumple. Belle kissed her son goodnight and said he shouldn’t think the toys as alive things anymore, then she stopped by her husband and touched his arm.

“I’ll put Rose to sleep and you have a talk to him about magic,” she said. “Then you and I are going to plan how we’ll teach those kids to not reach for magic all the time.”

He nodded, capturing her lips in a quick kiss and stroking Rosie’s bright pink cheeks one last time.

“As you wish, Mrs. Gold. I’ll be there in twenty minutes or so.”

Then he went back to his son’s bedside, but he didn’t use the book at all. In that night he told him a tale about a powerful sorcerer and how he almost lost everything he loved because of how much he craved power. Gideon apologised about the beasts and told him he didn’t know how they came to life and Rumplestiltskin promised him to teach him to use his powers. But only for the good.

Always for the good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
